


What they don't know.

by CathyGotLost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has a beautiful neck fight me, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's just reader talking about Connor, M/M, Reader is implied to be working at DPD, Readers gender is not specified, Short & Sweet, but only a little I promise, you make him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyGotLost/pseuds/CathyGotLost
Summary: There are many things you know about Connor that other people don't.





	What they don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look what I did! My contribution to the fandom! And I'm only a year late this time! Definitely progress, last time I was three years late...
> 
> Anyway, this was just an idea I got one night when I was half asleep and thought it was cute enough to become a story. Though, for some reason, I have a feeling that it's unoriginal and has been done already. But I haven't seen a story with this idea yet, so whatever.
> 
> Oh, and English is not my first language, so go easy. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Comments are much appreciated. Enjoy!

Even after becoming a deviant, Connor was pretty closed off about his emotions. While he did become more lively, he always kept himself a little distant, although always polite and amiable. That was the reason people assumed things about him that weren't true.

For instance, Connor is very professional at work. He never lets his emotions get better of him, even during the most stressful and bloody cases. Not once did he voice any sort of discomfort when dealing with things any other person would find horrifying. That made people think that Connor is very cold minded and doesn't really feel anything when working with cruel people that commit these crimes. But what they don't know is that at home, after very stressful interrogations and gruesome crime scenes where the victims were murdered with upmost cruelty, Connor's LED glows yellow and he collects you in his arms, burying his face into your hair or neck and just breathes deeply. The truth is, all these things at work upset him more than anyone could imagine and make his stress levels go extremely high. On these evenings, he relies on you to comfort him and make him feel safe and calm again, remind him about good things in the world. And you always provide that comfort, letting him hug you, rubbing his back lovingly, until the androids LED becomes blue again and he's ready to let go. The truth is, Connor only keeps a straight face at work, because that's how it's supposed to be. He's a professional, after all. At home with you, he can show his real feelings and become vulnerable for a while, allow himself to lean on you. Open up to you and let his worries be washed away by your love. In these moments, you are his support he so desperately needs.

Actually, Connor never shows that bad things get to him, even outside work. The most reaction he has ever shown was a slight frown and displeasure, showed through calm words. That only made the assumption that nothing ever gets the android. But what they don't know is that Connor actually cried during one of your movie nights. You offered to watch Hachiko and told the android to not look anything up about it, so he would go blind into it. Truth to be told, you chose this movie because you wanted to see his reaction. 

When the most emotional part near the end came in, you took a quick glance at your lover. You almost couldn't believe your eyes - Connor was biting his lower lip and his eyes were glistening with tears. Yet it was like he wasn't even aware he was crying, he was so focused on what was happening on the screen. When the movie ended, It was like he woke up from a trance. He suddenly realized that his face was wet and it was like he was shocked himself that he was able to cry. You two cuddled for the whole night after that. You never thought about it until then, but you realized that you wanted Connor to never cry again. Sad face and teary eyes just looked so wrong on him, you felt like something was breaking inside you whenever you saw them. Instead, you wished he would smile more often. To you, Connor's smiles are something to die for.

Connor is generally very reserved with his emotions, outside work as well. He smiled very rarely, and when he did, those were small and almost unnoticeable smiles. That made people sometimes doubt if Connor was even a deviant. But what people don't know is that Connor smiles very often when he's at home with you. And these smiles are always big and bright, they always reach his eyes and make them shine. And it doesn't take much to make him smile, either. When he's with you, it's like he's constantly happy, so he smiles almost all the time, at almost anything. And you couldn't be happier whenever he does.

With how always collected Connor is all the time, people think he is always this way. That he always has a plan, always ready for the most stressful or unexpected situations. But what they don't know is that when you were shot during a case once, Connor panicked for the first time. Of course, he ended up calling an ambulance and stayed with you to slow the bleeding until the medics got to the scene. But for a short while, it was like he forgot completely what he was supposed to do. He couldn't construct a proper plan of action. All the android could think about were the possibilities of you dying. The chance of the wound being fatal wasn't even that high, especially if he called help immediately. And yet, he couldn't help falling into a short panic fit upon seeing you on the ground, in a pool of your own blood. This might not sound like much, but for someone like Connor, it was a lot.

Connor always wears formal clothes. After he got rid of his Cyberlife uniform, he opted to wearing a black suit and tie to work. Even off clock, the most casual outfit Connor wore was a dark blue dress shirt and dark jeans that still made him look professional. Even during hangouts with friends, the android managed to look overdressed. And he always, always had neat hair. Never once did he go outside with his hair looking anything less than perfect. This made people think Connor always dresses well, even at home. Some even joked that he slept in a suit. But what they don't know is that at home, the android loves to dress in casual clothes. He loved to wear oversized hoodies and boxers. You never minded Connor wearing open clothes. You liked it when he showed his skin to you, or when he wore soft, comfortable clothes that made cuddles so much more enjoyable. You also liked to be the only one who had the privilege of not only seeing Connor with disheveled hair, but to be the one to make it this way.

Connor was never one for physical affection. He always kept strictly professional at work, and with friends he mostly favored handshakes and an occasional short hug. That led people to believe that Connor just didn't like physical contact much. But what they didn't know is that at home, with you, Connor is the biggest snuggle bug you've ever came across. When the two of you are having a movie night, he always cuddles with you. When sleeping, Connor actually prefers to be the small spoon, because he likes to feel protected for once. You are always glad to be the big spoon for the android. Cuddles with him are always nice. Connor also really likes it when you brush his hair or run your hand through it. The two of you found this out by accident, when it was raining heavily outside and you just returned home from work. The weather made the androids hair messy and you offered to brush it, although at first it was mostly a joke. Once you started to stoke his soft, wet hair with a hairbrush, Connor's face took the expression of a momentary shock and quickly changed to pure bliss. Slowly, he melted under your touch and put his head on your thighs, as you continued to massage his scalp. Now, you do it almost every day, just to see that look of love and relaxation on the androids face. In these moments, you also love to caress his beautiful face, put light kisses on his gorgeous neck, just to let the android know how much you love him. All of him. You loved to put kisses on all parts of Connor's beautiful body, making him smile and sometimes give you a short, cute giggle. It always made your heart burst with endless love for your partner. Every time, it made you fall in love with him a little more.

There are many things people assume about Connor that aren't true. He never argues about the wrong claims and never makes an attempt to let people know they are wrong, and you weren't sure why. Maybe he doesn't care about what other people think about him, or maybe he wants to keep some sort of image in public. Whatever the reason is, you don't mind. Because that means that you are the only person that ever gets to see this side of Connor - vulnerable, loving, affectionate, emotional, with a bright, happy smile on his face. In a selfish way, you felt special that you could be the only person to make Connor so comfortable that he would be okay with wearing open casual clothes around you, with acting according to how he feels and not be afraid to do something wrong. 

In the end, it didn't matter that people don't know a lot of things about Connor. Because the important thing is that you do.


End file.
